


Valentines Escapades

by OhioIsntReal



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, a little out of character, jfk needed more screen time, reader is stupid, this is my first clone high fic dont kill me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhioIsntReal/pseuds/OhioIsntReal
Summary: All of your friends seem to have plans for the best valentines day ever, hell, even gandhi got a date, but it seems like you're the only student in clone high who doesn't have someone to spend the day with.Well, maybe not the only one.
Relationships: JFK (Clone High)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Valentines Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we get started, this is my first clone high fic, so it isnt the greatest, but i did get a little bit of a beta read to try and help this whole mess out.
> 
> Reader goes by gender neutral pronouns, but they can be changed as you like, (they arent important to the story) yet I did write this with a female reader in mind, sorry if that is obvious or dampens the fun
> 
> Reader is also a clone! not just some normal student, who you're a clone of is up to you, as I didn't want to choose someone outside of your gender, race, etc.

You never much liked big shows of affection to express your undying love for another person, much less an entire holiday surrounding that concept. Yet, lucky for you, it seemed like everyone around you thought differently. All of your friends either sinking their savings into some faked out gift, or an extravagant plan to ask out their “love-bug”, ick, it could make you vomit just thinking about it.

Sure, you hated the typical blown out shows of love, but you couldn’t deny the sappy, undeniable hopeless romantic heart in your chest. You absolutely adored the idea of being asked out, and even the idea of asking out someone as well. Either way, you knew that it probably wouldn’t happen, not like many of the clones here were that appealing anyway.

“So! As I was saying-” The clone of Abraham Lincoln quipped, his lanky arm snapping you back to attention as he explained some crazy plan to you, Joan, and Gandhi, “I’ve been thinking of asking Cleo to a big valentines day date with chocolates! Or, maybe that's too common..” 

He gestured, waving his hands wildly, before his tone changed entirely, making the redhead seated next to you slam her head onto the table, leaving Abe to pause and stare, before going straight back to his dull plot.

“Abe-” Joan groaned into the table, nose pressing against the surface, “Abe.” she started again, brows furrowing as the clone kept listing off ridiculous ideas, “ABE!” she yelled, slamming her hands onto the counter, making him glare.

You understood Joan’s frustration, as the lot of you had been sitting here for what felt like hours, from the insistence of Abe, so you could all talk about your valentines plans, AKA, Abe jabbing about Cleo for an extended period of time. Gandhi looked to be out of it as well, judging by the way he dozed in, and out of consciousness.

“Joan! This is a _public restaurant!_ ” he said through his teeth, eyes obviously unaware of how annoying he was being just seconds before.

She sighed, pinching her brow before snapping her eyes back to his, “And you’ve just been talking about Cleo for like, an hour! Don’t you have anything else to talk about?”

The bearded teen glared at her, eyes narrowing as he thought for a moment, a long moment, “You’re just jealous, all of you don’t even have ideas for dates,” he stated matter-of-factly, obviously deflecting the conversation.

“I- no, I mean yes, I mean!” Joan exasperated, gesturing with her hands in attempts to make a coherent case, before she surrendered into the plush booth, arms crossing over her chest as she mumbled something under her breath.

Abe smirked, turning his attention to Gandhi, and raised an eyebrow, “Gandhi?” All the shorter clone did in response was a slow descent into the seat, along with a slow cross of arms, and a half meaningful scowl.

Finally, he turned to you, looking at you expectantly for a response, nudging his head in your direction for a go-ahead.

“Well, actually-” you started, looking off to the side, attempting to play a practical joke on your friends, knowing you didn’t even have anyone in mind.

“What?” The three of them said in unison, instantly turning towards you, eyes wide with grins on their expectant faces, making you laugh.

You giggled aloud at their snappy reactions, making their faces turn in confusion, “You should all see the- the look on your faces! I was just joking, you all know I don’t have my eyes on anyone.” You breathed, seeing their faces fall, then break into laughter at your quick reveal.

“Darn it-” Gandhi began, feigning disappointment with the largest grin plastered onto his face, “And here I thought little ol’ (Y/N) had a date of their very own~” he teased, batting his eyelashes.

“Hey! Not like you have a date either!” You smirked, laugh caught in your chest.

He gave you a look, smile on his lips, “And that may just be changing soon,” he said, grabbing his phone from his pocket and swaying it side to side.

“Wait- No, you can’t be serious? Who would you even call?” You mused, quirking your lips with both anticipation and fear, while it seemed like the other two had similar thoughts to yours.

“A little someone by the name of Marylin Monroe,” he said, dialing some number into his phone.

“Gandhi, wait! The crushing disappointment of teen angst will only make you spiral!” Joan pleaded, before being silenced by Gandhi with a hush, a serious look on his face as he listened into his phone, sounding lucky if he even got the girl to pick up. 

His eyebrows shot up as a few garbled words could barely be heard through the phone, “Hey- Marylin, yea, yea, this is Gandhi!” He began, beads of sweat already on his brow, “I was just wondering if you’d like to uh- go out for valentines with me?” He waited for a moment, a long moment, “What? Really? Oh- Oh ok cool! Yea! I’ll pick you up at 5? Sounds good! Bye!” 

The three of you sat wide eyed and lack jawed at the stunt your friend has just pulled, by the looks of it, he just pulled Marylin-fucking-monroe as his valentines date, not to mention last minute, too.

“Was that what I think it was?” Abe said, a huge smile on his face as he stared down one of his best friends, the latter practically bouncing in his seat in anticipation. 

“You betcha! The G-spot is going out with one of the hottest broads in the school!” He loudly announced to the grassy knoll, everyone around you seemingly didn’t care, or just flat out ignored you, yet the three of you congratulated him, while he gave Abe a well deserved high-five.

“Who knew my best bro could land Monroe! Congrats buddy!” Abe hollered, slapping Gandhi harshly on the back, making him ‘oomf’ from the sudden impact, but laugh quickly afterwards.

“I always knew you had it in you,” Joan winked, a big smile painted onto her purplish lips as she leaned over the table to punch his arm, easily dodging the half-hearted swing Gandhi swiped back, making the two of them laugh.

You laughed along with your friends, taking the time to burn this memory into your brain, appreciating the outstanding simplicity, and mediocracy the four of you contained. They had been your best friends ever since you could remember, partially because you were all clones, and because you managed to just, click, with them.

After a minute of laughing and joking amongst yourselves, you had an idea, “Hey hey- Joan, you have any ideas for a date? Or do you have plans?” You said, wiggling your eyebrows as she attempted to hold back a chuckle at your display.

“No no- well if Toots counts as ‘plans’ then yes. I told him that we would have ‘bonding time’ if I couldn’t find a date,” The cloned saint spoke, a rare smile on her face as she mindlessly swirled the straw of her drink, “Not like I mind, I’m actually looking forward to it.”

You nodded along with her, giving her one of your warmest smiles as a sign you were listening, the boys doing the same on the other side of the table.

“Wow Joan, that’s great! Too bad you couldn’t find a date, though,” Abe spoke, unknowingly burning the angst filled loneliness into the poor goth’s heart, making you and Gandhi give him the side eye.

Like the dimwit he is, he brushed off your glares, turning his attention across the table to you, “Hey, (Y/N), be serious this time, _do_ you have any plans?”

His inquisitive nature caught you off guard, and it forced you to think if you really had any, sadly, you drew a blank, “Hmmm, no, not that I can think of, unless _someones_ waiting to ask me out,” You said, kicking back and mustering up your funniest face, clearly referencing no-one in particular.

The other clones laughed a bit but they obviously seemed a little disappointed at your response, “Not even with your foster parents? I mean, you have to be doing _something_ , right?” Abe rudely asked, making you slightly falter from your pose, face falling a bit.

“Abe!-” Joan punched his arm, speaking through her teeth as she glared at him, easily noting your decent disappointment of not having any plans whatsoever.

He rubbed his arm from the punch, glaring at her as she lightly argued with him in attempts to highlight his ignorance, and blatant lack of sympathy.

“Hey guys, don’t uh, don’t worry, maybe I’ll hang out Van Gogh or something, it’s not like everyone will have plans for tomorrow,” you said, half lying.

Joan gave you a knowing look, as she obviously didn’t buy it, and Gandhi mostly looked sympathetic to you, Abe looked like he bought your phoney show of sameness, just as oblivious as ever.

Thankfully, they gave the topic a rest, instead talking about more trivial things, like school assignments, parties, and the current drama that was circulating the school. You managed to merely tune them out, gazing into the bustling diner, leg bouncing on the edge of the booth as you attempted to get rid of the anxiety dwelling in your gut.

  
  


\---

  
  


The day of love and love making was upon you, the realization of being alone today truly sunk in from yesterday's conversation with your friends. For all of your sixteen years, you had never felt this bad about being alone on valentines day, but for some strange reason, today was different, whether it was from being struck in the face with your loneliness, or knowing your friends had at least _someone_ to spend the day with, you didn't know.

The school bell rang for lunch, meaning you only had one more class after you had your break, thankfully enough, this gave you a pretty solid chance to ask your other friends if they had plans, and if you could spend some good ol’ platonic bonding time with them. Quickly enough, you picked yourself up from your seat, and slung your backpack over your shoulders, making your way through the classroom, the hallways, and soon enough the cafeteria.

Van Gogh, Anne Boleyn, and Andy Warhol were the three people you planned to ask, but you heard of Anne and Andy possibly getting dates, or just general plans, so you assumed Gogh to be your best bet, and by the looks of him sitting alone at his customary lunch table, you assured yourself that he was the supreme choice.

Knowing that you could always grab lunch after talking to him, you strode by his table, and he somehow didn’t notice you at first, but the quick tap of your finger on his shoulders made him jolt, and notice your familiar presence.

“Who- Oh, it’s just you,” he began, momentarily frightful, before quickly calming down, “what’s up?”

You smiled down at him, and swiftly strode to the seat just next to him, dragging his attention along with your fleeting form.

“Was wondering if you had plans for today, if not, then maybe we could hangout? Platonically, of course,” You said, being careful to add in the last part so you could make sure that he didn’t take your proposition the wrong way.

His expression was light, but then fell as you continued, and he scratched his neck as he attempted to break the news, “Actually, I was planning on doing a few paintings for tonight, but, I guess I could reschedule-” 

You quickly cut him off, “No no no, Vincent, I wouldn’t want you to replan your entire night so I can do something, I’d rather have you do what makes you happy, what you want to do,” you spoke, knowing the shorter man would mold his schedule to fit yours at the sake of compliance, and even if it made you all the more lonely, you would accept being alone yet again this year.

He gave you a meek smile, “Oh, thanks, I’ll be sure to do just that.”

You only nodded at this, standing up from the table so you could go to the lunch line, your heart feeling lonely and cold.

  
  


\---

  
  


You sighed loudly as you walked along the sidewalk of your town, school had gotten out a couple of minutes ago, and your friends had dispersed to their planned events. Honestly, you didn’t mind all that much, you kind of expected this outcome, but it still hurt nonetheless. 

Due to your “crippling loneliness,” as abe had so eloquently put it, you decided to head back to the grassy knoll, as you one, expected no one to be there unless they were on a date, and two, knew they had killer lunch food that could cheer you up in an instant.

You quickly snapped your eyes back up to the diner that was just in front of you, and an easy look at the parking lot at least told you that almost no one, if anyone at all, would be here, a giant score for you.

With a slight adjustment of your backpack, you strode into the small diner, scanning over the place to see practically no one- save for the people who worked here. You gave yourself a toothy grin as you slid into the good booth, the one with both salt, and pepper. Funnily enough, you were almost never able to sit at this table, so you decided to enjoy it, by first taking off your back pack to the seat beside you, and then by taking off the hoodie tied around your waist.

Sighing a pleasant sigh of happiness, you were just about to get a head start on your weekend homework when you heard the all too familiar chime of this diners bell, your eyes instantly snapping upwards to see none other than the school’s most popular jock, the clone of JFK himself.

You raised an eyebrow as he entered the establishment, and nearly laughed aloud at sheer shock when he came in with no one else. Your eyes stayed cemented to his form as he seemed to be looking over the restaurant to see if anyone was here, and when he made direct eye contact with you, it was safe to say you were nearly mortified, and that your gaze shot downwards to your hands.

You heard him clear his throat, and his confident footfalls make their way towards your general direction, a million thoughts instantly ran through your mind, was he mad that you were staring at him, or maybe you even stole his table? What if-

“Hey- uh, (Y/N)?” the tall clone spoke, his tone was surprisingly normal, maybe he wasn’t mad?

Your head shot up to meet his gaze, as he stood next to the other side of the table, “Oh, hi JFK, uhm, what’s up?” you asked, trying your best to seem natural, you had seen this guy beat up gandhi, and you didn’t really want to be next in line.

He took a moment to think, “Nothing much, I was just er uh- wondering why you here by yourself,” he asked, his tone led you to believe he was making stuff up as he went along, but that may have just been how he spoke, you didn’t know, as you never really talked to him.

“I should be asking you the same thing-” you smirked, but continued when his expression didn’t change, “But I didn’t have a date for today, or anyone to hangout with.”

He nodded, lightly gesturing to the opposite seat of the booth, “May I-” you interrupted, “Go ahead,” the brunette sitting down just across from you, hands folded in front of him, “I wasn’t able to get a date either, Cleo went with your friend, Abe.”

You sucked in a harsh breath between your teeth, you had forgotten that JFK and Cleo sort of had a, _thing_ , going on, “I’m sorry about that, Abe can be a little- selfish? Sometimes,” you said, not sure if you chose the right wording.

Jfk laughed at your response, “Don’t worry about it, its not your fault anyway. And did you just not have anyone in mind to ask out? Or did you reject someone?” he asked, a small smile on his face while his eyes met your own.

“Mmm-” you hummed, greeting the waiter that had stopped by your table, and ordered a burger, fries, and a shake for yourself, as the man across from you did the same, the woman who took your orders slapped down a small number and left, allowing for you to continue your conversation, “No ones ever asked me out before, and I didn’t really get the nerve to ask anyone out, either.”

JFK chuckled, eyes drawing out the window, “Well that's a shame, everyone deserves someone on Valentines,” you smiled at this, eyes following his gaze, “At least I’m not all alone, I get to spend it with you.”

He looked back at you, smile on his face at your response, “That is true, and hey, funny coincidence that we both decided to come here at the same time, huh?”

You giggled, “Yea that is funny, well, unless you followed me here,” you said, eyes mischievous as he laughed at your joke.

“Swear I didn’t,” he spoke, eyes closed, but one opening as a silly joke, making you laugh all over again.

As you finished the laughing fest, you eyed down the would-be president, “Who knew the jock JFK would be such a jokester-” 

He smiled, looking down at his folded hands, “Who knew that my jokes could finally land,” he chuckled.

You gave him a whopping smile, feeling some kind of flutter in your chest that you didn’t dare to explore, especially with the way he looked in the warm yellow sun.

“Wait, do we have any classes together? I feel like we would have talked before this..” you asked, propping your head on your hand, eyes still glued to his as you attempted to drag your attention away from your racing thoughts.

He thought for a moment, “Uh yea, I think we have English and Biology together, not sure about everything else.”

“Really? Shame we haven’t spoken much, you don’t seem half bad-” you began, getting prematurely cut off by the return of the waitress as she laid out your meals before the two of you, JFK’s meal looking twice as big as yours.

He quickly noted this, scanning your food with a sly smile on his features, “What is that? The kids meal?” he laughed.

You returned the expression, gesturing to his with a french fry, “I should be asking you that! Looks like you’re eating the giant’s special.”

You both laughed a bit as you began eating your meals, “Well I need this much food if I wanna stay in all the school teams i’m in!” he responded, making a joke out of it by flexing his muscles, which oddly enough, made your cheeks darken by the lightest shade.

You decided to pretend like he didn’t fluster you, even if it was slight, by continuing to dig into your burger, noting that he did the same.

You hummed, sliding the chocolate shake over to yourself to take a sip, “You come here often?”

He nods, finishing up a particularly big bite of his burger, “I’d say I come down here once or twice a week, depends on what my friends are doing, what about you?”

You hadn’t even thought about it, but JFK was on a few school teams, so he couldn’t have had nearly as much free time as you, if you don’t count your million and one hobbies, that is.

“Same for me, I don’t get that much free time outside of my hobbies, I’d guess you don’t either because of sports?” 

He looked a bit surprised that you knew about his academic career, even if he was pretty popular around the school, “Oh yea, sports are fun and all, but it doesn’t give me a ton of time to myself, can only have a meal like this once a week or so, need to stay in shape I guess.”

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence as you finished most of your food, you ended up pounding your burger, so you were left with your milkshake and fries, while JFK had onion rings and a soda. Funnily enough, your interaction with him had become less, and less awkward, and things had almost been falling into place since you first started speaking.

“So, er uh- do you do any sports, er, what are your hobbies?” he asked, taking a sip of his soda after he did so.

You smiled, “I’m a big fan of the arts, pretty much everything having to do with them except for film, design, and acting.” you breathed, giving him a few spare glances, “and I don’t really do any sports, uhm- why do you ask?”

You could’ve sworn that pink spread over his cheeks at your small question, but you made it out to be a trick of the light, or at the very least your eyes playing tricks on you.

“I er uh- guess I just wanted to know more about you?” he said, scratching the back of his neck, “I mean, we haven’t really talked much before this-”

You blushed a little at what he said, failing to fight back a small giggle that escaped you, “That’s uhm, that’s really sweet, I think I’d like to know you more, too,” you said, eyes not meeting his as you slipped a strand of hair behind your ear.

The two of you easily sat in a comfortable silence as you finished up the very last of your drinks and food, occasionally meeting each other's eyes, before quickly looking away with small smiles on your faces afterwards. How you had never even talked to JFK before this was beyond you, especially since you were easily hitting it off with him.

After a moment or two, you heard the emptiness of your straw from finishing your milkshake, telling you that there was nothing left to drink. You let go of the straw with a laugh, looking over to see JFK in the same situation as you, as he pushed away the empty cup of cola.

“So, er uh, wanna head out?” he began, “If you want to leave together, that is,” he added in, making sure that he wouldn’t overstay his imaginary welcome.

You gave him a large toothy grin while your cheeks darkened, just a bit, “Of course, but only if you walk me home.”

Now, surprisingly enough, it was his turn to blush, his large grin only exemplifying his pink cheeks, “Sounds great to me,” he spoke, standing from his seat as he slapped a fat twenty dollar bill down on the table, “as long as I can pay for the meal.”

You smiled up at him as you stood from your seat, only now realizing now that he towers over your smaller form, his figure only accentuating this fact.

Fighting back a fluster, you covered your mouth with the end of your long sleeve shirt, “That's perfectly fine, and uhm, thanks, for today,” you said, averting your gaze from his as you grabbed your backpack and jacket, sliding them over your shoulders and around your waist respectively.

His eyes trailed your form, before he grabbed his bag as well, slinging it over his right shoulder, “I should be the one thanking you, woulda keeled over if I couldn’t spend the day with someone,” he spoke, muttering out the last part of his sentence.

You only hummed in response, partially out of agreement with his statement, and as a small thank you, he seemed to understand with a smile.

Kennedy shuffled a bit to the side so you could take the partial lead, “Oh my, what a gentleman,” you joked, posing your hand to push the jest.

He chuckled, walking with you to the door, “Well, I wouldn’t say that-” he began, but picked up his pace so he could open the door for you, flashing his big grin to you.

You giggled at this display, giving him a small wink as you walked through the door, allowing him a moment before you took a left on the sidewalk so you could begin your walk home. He followed closely behind, easily finding his way at your right shoulder, letting the two of you share the sidewalk.

Your hands lay on the straps of your backpack as you occasionally gave Kennedy the spare glance, admiring the way the setting sun shone through his hair, and how the chilly february air illuminated his even breathing. He was either unaware of your inspecting gaze, or he chose to ignore it, either way, you made an effort to burn his features into your mind, you wanted to remember this day.

“So are we uh, taking a right up ahead?” he asked, the particularities of it catching you off guard.

“Oh uhm, yes, why do you ask?” 

He gave you a small closed mouth smile, before looking back straight ahead of him, “I live near here, just wondering how close we are.”

Your eyes widened, before going back to their natural position along with a small nod of understanding. You walked with him surprisingly slowly, you weren’t sure who started the pace first, but you couldn’t deny enjoying it, especially since the cold air nipped at your nose and the tips of your fingers, almost feeling cinematic, or even intentional, somehow.

A small hum came from your throat as you walked along, eyes cemented to the sidewalk in front of you, “This is nice, I’ve never been able to walk with someone, like this, before,” you spoke, a certain lilt to your voice.

He smiled, eyes softening at your words, “I haven’t either, Cleo would always have us drive home after we went out, same with my other friends.”

You parted your lips to speak, decided against it, but changed your mind yet again, “That’s a shame, everyone deserves someone to walk with,” you nearly whispered, referencing what he said earlier that day.

This made Kennedy chuckle, “How right you are,” his response was genuine, and light.

You would be lying to say this walk and conversation didn’t make your heart flutter, you had never really spoken to JFK before today, and never looked at him then anything more than a perfect stranger, almost ironic considering how you were behaving now.

You waved off these thoughts as you saw your neighbourhood come into view, how it had already been long enough to see the residential part of the town was beyond you, but it was a smaller place, after all.

Looking over to the man beside you, you lightly bumped his shoulder with your own, a smile on your lips, “We’re almost to my house, it’s just over there-” you said, pointing to your home.

He nodded, looking back to you after he scanned the house and began walking towards it with you, “I’m just a block away, kind of cool that we lived this close the whole time.”

You agreed with a hum, smiling to yourself as you crossed the street together, gripping your backpack a bit tighter with light anticipation.

After you got to the other side of the street, you walked by a couple more houses before reaching your own, taking a long look at the sunset before walking up to the porch with JFK, expression soft and serene.

With quick steps, you walked up the stairs of your porch, back to Kennedy before you turned around to face him, now being eye to eye thanks to the added height bonus of the stoop.

“Today was great, do you think-” you began, failing to make eye contact at first, “Do you think we could do this again? I mean, just hangout like this-” you finished, eyes confident as they met his.

A look of surprise that quickly turned to happiness spread over his features, “I would consider it, but on just one condition-” he said, cheeks warm and pink.

You giggled, standing back on your heels, “And what would that be?”

“Call me John, or Jack, any nickname you can think of,” he said, the sentence rolling off his tongue like butter.

You blushed at his words, a sly idea popping into your mind, “I’d love to-” you bent over to his face, cradling his cheek in your hand as you kissed the other with a small peck, “John.”

As you pulled away your fingers lingered on his shoulder, before returning to your side, allowing you to see his face turn into an adorable strawberry. He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck and looking away from you for just a moment, before looking back with a shine in his eyes.

“Can I er uh-, pick you up on Saturday?” he asked, taking a backwards step away from you as he gestured with his thumb.

You giggled, nodding in your response, “Make it 5pm John! I only expect the best from you.”

He grinned a large toothy grin back, walking backwards for a couple more steps until you turned to enter your home, his eyes almost never leaving your form. You smiled widely to yourself, fluster in full affect on your cheeks as you entered your house, your heart pounding in the most pure form of joy.


End file.
